


Reunited and United

by kohakuyume94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, First Time Blow Jobs, Healing, M/M, Post-War, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuyume94/pseuds/kohakuyume94
Summary: Finally reunited with Yamato after the war, Kakashi is determined to do everything he can for his beloved companion.





	Reunited and United

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, here's the thing... this was supposed to be my submission for Kakayama Week 2019 - Day 6 - Please Don't Hurt Me, and honestly, it started totally fitting that prompt... but then, somewhere along the way... let's just say, this piece got lost on the road of life... I don't know, haha. 
> 
> I figured I'd just go ahead and post it, because why not? 
> 
> I'm not really happy with it, but I have so much writers block and it is what it is. 
> 
> I hope there's at least a little enjoyment that can be derived, ha!

Kakashi trod slow through the gray evening, mud caking on his shoes, his shoulders heavy, and bones aching. It’d been nearly a week since the ending of the Fourth Great Ninja war, and the immediately following battles that were tending to the wounded, and identifying the dead, raged unrelenting.

There had been much joy and relief. Kaguya had fallen. Naruto and Sasuke had been found alive and reunited, the pair of them working together shortly after to release Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi. The pods of The God Tree opened, so many springing back to life from within. And so began an era of peace, one the shinobi world had never known.

But, much suffering still remained. No matter the hell they'd endured on the battlefield, The Copy Nin stood by it,  _this_ , the clean up, the immediate aftermath, when the adrenaline and desperation of battlefield were gone, with only sobering realities, grief, and pain remaining, with only rebuilding and memoriam to come,  _this_  was the worst part of a war.

In it, Kakashi did all that he could to help, and keep his head above the waters. He'd hoped to steal away for a half hour. To catch his breath. Or maybe even close his eyes for a brief minute. However, just as he exited one of the many, many medical tents, Sakura burst into view, flying towards her former Sensei, eyes wild, breath labored.

“Kakashi Sensei! They’ve found him!”

Lighting struck through Kakashi, his heart rate vaulting from a slow beat to an echoing thunder.

He started forward, silently commanding the kunoichi to guide the direction of his steps, unable to move fast enough.

“Alive?” He asked, breathless.

“Yes, and awake now.”

Relief flooded him, and sped his pace further.

"'Awake  _now?'”_

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been everywhere. It’s been so busy. Apparently, he was recovered by some Hidden Stone shinobi several days ago and was kept in their care. He had no Village markings or identification, and was unconscious. They asked who they could, when they could, if anyone could ID him, but, being that he was with Stone, and that most his service was spent in ANBU, no one recognized him.”

“We know for sure it’s him?”

Sakura nodded, single and sharp.

“Naruto was the one who ID-ed him. He sent out a bunch of clones cloaked with Nine-Tails chakra to offer refreshing strength to medical nin across camps. He recognized him immediately and got him into the Leaf camps. I came to find you as soon as I ran vitals and read his report.”

They arrived at the front of a tent, the soft yellow of a lantern glowing inside against the shadow of a shinobi in bed.

Sakura grabbed tight to her Sensei’s shoulder, activating a bit of her herculean strength to hold him in place.

“Listen to me, he’s alright. But, he’s still extremely, extremely fatigued, unable to move or speak. But, his vitals are improving every hour, and he is awake now. He can hear you, and has been communicating through blinks. Two for ‘yes,’ one for ‘no.’”

“Thank you, Sakura.”

“Of course. I’ll be back in a bit to take vitals again and see about offering some pain medicine. I’ll also see if I can find Sai.”

She gave his arm a gentle squeeze, and released him with a tiny nod, turning to head back into the fray.

Alone in front of the tent’s opening, Kakashi wasted no further time, charging in to at last lay eyes on the man that so lovingly called him “Senpai.”

Stretched out, rigid and grimacing, Yamato lay on his cot. He looked somehow looked so small, so pale. His face, stripped of his happuri, nearly matched the white of his medical gown. 

Kakashi's stomach churned, threatening to vomit in the overwhelmed rush that came crushing down on him to at last be seeing his precious companion. 

"Tenzo..." 

Yamato's eyes popped open at the sound of Kakashi’s voice, a panted breath punctuated with a gasp bursting out of him.

"It's alright. It's only me," Kakashi assured softly. "It's okay. You're still safe..."

The Copy Nin clenched his jaw at a spring of tears, as wide eyes, sunken and strained, landed on him, a clear sparkle of pure joy lighting through their panicked and pain.  

A silent tear slipped from the brunette's cheek, and a smile twitched his pale lips wide.

Kakashi opened his mouth, sentiment crowding to the tip of his tongue, and words failing him completely.

“I-I tried... I tried so hard to find you…" he confessed, barely audible. "I’m so sorry…”

Yamato blinked, slow and single, an emphatic “no.” How he longed to accompany it with words of comfort, and generous sentiment of his own.

“I… I’m so glad you’re okay…”

Kakashi sniffed hard, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

“There’s so much I want to tell you…" he continued, mindlessly babbling his thoughts out in loose, unfinished strings. "I, um, my eyes match now. It’s still me. Naruto, um, he was able to… It’s hard to explain… There’s  _so_   _much_  to explain… I’m sure you saw him, that you know, he - Obito… I… We can talk through all of it later… Can I get anything for you? Do anything to help?"

Focusing all of his strength, Yamato managed the slightest curl of his fingers, and, in an instant, Kakashi was right at his side.

“You look well, considering… Sakura said it was really just extreme fatigue at this point. Chakra over-exertion?”

Two blinks.

Kakashi nodded, looking to his shoes as he sorted through the barrage of emotion suffocating his rational thought. He needed to be calm. He needed to be helpful. 

“Um,” he started again, after a beat. “I’ve been going from tent to tent, where I can help. I can do this thing - with, um...I can mold my chakra through its lightning nature and out through my hands in small pulses into other people’s bodies... I started working on it a while back. Kind of breathes life back into the body through electrical current stimulation. My own twist on a very basic, improvised version of medical ninjutsu. Sakura has been having me do it for those that aren’t as critically wounded, and are having to wait for treatment. I could- if you wanted - I mean... It could feel nice…”

Kakashi glanced his back up to catch two blinks from needing eyes. He swallowed hard.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll, um, I’ll start with your arms.”

They hardly touched. It always proved too much to touch. The catching of their breath, the magnetic pull of their bodies inward, and the inevitable run from the tension that would follow. This strain had developed for years, grown taut through grief and growth, and now, back in the same room once more after death surely should have separated them at last, denial held on by a failing thread.

Hands suddenly sweaty as he removed his gloves, Kakashi very lightly placed his touch against Tenzo’s upper deltoids, palm flat and fingers tight together. His other hand pressed into the brunette’s bicep. Tenzo inhaled sharp, wondering if the sparks shooting over his body were in fact the beginning of this new treatment, or simply an involuntary response to his Senpai's touch. Just the skin-to-skin, he thought, would be therapy enough for his aching body. 

“It should just feel like a tingle, no pain. I’ll start with a really low intensity and slowly turn it up. Squeeze your eyes closed if it hurts, or you want me to stop?”

Two sweet blinks fanned the warmth swelling through Kakashi’s chest.

“Okay, I’m going to start now.”

A pulsing prickle squirmed through Yamato’s muscles, unlike any feeling he’d experienced or expected. As Kakashi increased the electric flow, Yamato finally began to relax and surrender to the carefully orchestrated spasms working the tension from his body. Slowly, despite the rigid discomfort of a makeshift cot, Yamato’s body melted, tension unraveling and re-coiling into one all the sweeter and wanting. The echoing screams of those he’d been used as a puppet against, at last quieted through his mind. The panic that had plagued him since the first moment of his capture, and the torment of torture he was forced through as a prisoner and weapon of war all vanished in the warm haze that enveloped him there in Kakashi's care.

After about ten minutes, The Copy Nin moved his hands to the other arm to balance the treatment. Then, tucking his touch under the Yamato’s hospital gown from its opening in the back, Kakashi worked over each shoulder and sunken plane of his chest.

He closed his eyes there, Yamato's voice finding a low, pleased purr, his heartbeat steady and ever-strong. Their breath deepened, syncing into shared air, drawing Kakashi closer and closer with each exhale and pump of Yamato's heart under his hand. He met the sides of their foreheads, withdrawing his hands, turning to meet their eyes.

“Are-are you comfortable with me doing your legs?” he asked, lips nearly brushing over Yamato's. 

The brunette opened his mouth with a disbelieving exhale, as he gave two certain, slow blinks.

Kakashi moved downward, peeling back Tenzo’s bedsheets, and swallowing hard as he reached his hands forward.

“Gods, Tenzo, your legs are like tree trunks…” the nin mumbled in an attempt to vent some of the pressure pounding through his body for release as he pressed palms to each side of Tenzo’s calf.

One leg to the next, and the pair thought perhaps they’d be able to manage themselves, to stave off over a decade’s worth of building desire, even if just for a brief while longer. But, Kakashi then moved his touch upward, holding Tenzo’s eyes for his silent consent, placing a hand on the meaty inside of the brunette’s trembling thigh, and his other hand up over a thick, flexed quad.

Electricity pulsed once more. And the last thread snapped.

Without thought, Kakashi made his way up and onto the cot, leaning over his patient, wordlessly taking up action into Yamato’s flesh. He kneaded strong fingers in sweeping, slow circles, moving into a charged massage, his pulses steady and his grip tight.

Yamato breathed out the lightest groan, reveling in the tender pain of Kakashi’s touch pulling itself through his muscle in lengthy strokes. He moved up the brunette’s thigh, over his hip, dipping his head in closer and again matching the steady breath of the man beneath him, this time the pair of them panting.

The backs of Kakashi fingers trailed lightly over the cut of Yamato’s stomach, tickling sweet before digging into the untouched leg.

He spent his time, vigor increasing in the silent song of his unspoken yearning.

It’d been too long.

No more denial, Kakashi decided.

He worked back up, resettling up on the cot between Yamato’s legs, spreading them slightly with his own knees as he laid his palms in hard to open the brunette’s hips. His hands searched upward then, climbing, and pulling over heaving stomach and chest to reach Yamato’s face. As he massaged his thumbs over Yamato’s forehead, across his cheeks, over his ears, under his jaw, up into his knotted hair, Kakashi found his body melding into Yamato’s, hips unconsciously rolling forwardto grind very clear erections into one another.

Simultaneous hisses erupted between them, eyes slipping shut.

The pair of them stilled, logical thought completely eclipsed by shameless need.

Gasping into the caress of Kakashi’s lips over his, Yamato drew up from the heat in his belly, a single rasped plea.

“Kakashi…”

In the last moment before Kakashi disappeared between his kohai’s legs, he held Yamato’s big, almond eyes, mask down, and the felt first swelling of loss for the Sharingan’s photographic memory through his longing.

It hardly mattered though, as he tore Yamato’s night gown off and away, sliding down to marvel at the glorious sight beneath. Even after all he'd endured, the man did not disappoint. 

His hands resettled once more on the tops of Yamato’s thighs, thumbs running in soft circles as his breath tickled down on the aching erection just outside the taste of his tongue. A kiss, fleeting and feathered, pressed in just below the head of Yamato's cock.

The brunette jolted, gasped moan bursting from him.

“Ah, p-please…”

Kakashi smiled, eyes locking with Yamato’s.

He’d kept him waiting long enough.

Tongue replacing the soft kiss of his lips, Kakashi slid upward to swirl his taste over Yamato’s velvety head, dipping into his slit and lapping up the pre-come that beaded there.

His lips parted. A hand slipped down to caress tender treasures below. And Kakashi closed his mouth around Yamato’s cock, bringing his head down, painfully slow to savor each delicious inch of the full, thick length.

Undone, bound to the bed by his own immobility, Yamato’s strained voice moved through groans into whimpers, finding his volume as his Senpai worked over him. The sight of silver tangles bobbing down over his cock was more than daydreams, more than the images that flooded his mind when he tried to sleep, more than the beauty he imagined to play in harmony with his own hand for so many years. And the sensation was beyond even that.

His body burned, an untamed wild fire. Were it not for the tight squeezed ring of Kakashi’s fingers around the base of his cock, he would have spilled over after the second touch against the back of his beloved’s throat.

But, Kakashi held fast, drawing the perfect torture out until Yamato shook violent beneath him, waiting until his need overcame the weakness of his over-drawn body and allowed the brunette to lift previously lifeless hands up and into a needy yank through silver hair.

Kakashi, sure his hand was thoroughly drenched in saliva, released the tight hold of his fingers, hollowing his cheeks around the throbbing length, and pressed a slick finger inside Yamato's welcoming bloom of puckered pink.

Yamato cried out, his back arching, seized by the explosive heat of his pleasure, his vision flashing a blinding white before dancing with the loveliest display of colored firework spots over a blacked out sky.

Kakashi pulled away, stream of white trailing up with him as he crashed swollen lips into Yamato’s, kissing him to the fullest expression of his ardent affection.

No, no more denial.

They’d done far too much war against death not to allow themselves life now.

Parting for air, the pair beamed in steamy afterglow.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” Kakashi repeated softly. Yamato’s hand settled over his hip, fingers gripping into his Senpai’s pant leg.

“I love you, Kakashi…”

His hand moved to cup the screaming bulge between Kakashi’s legs.

“You now?”

The Copy Nin’s mind blurred into madness.

“T-Tenzo… You-your condition… You’re already…”

Yamato’s grip tightened as he crooned, “Please… let me… I need you…”

Beginning to shake, Kakashi swore under his breath, sure that if Tenzo were only to meet his eyes that that would be enough at this point. 

“Okay…”

Beaming, Yamato worked Kakashi’s pants open, biting hard over his bottom lip as Kakashi's raging erection sprung free. Kakashi leaned upward, straddling over his beloved on his knees, hips in line with an opening mouth, and hands clenching tight around the headboard of their cot.

Wasting no further strength, and forever grateful to whatever nurse situated him to lay at propped up at the perfect angle, Yamato eased Kakashi forward and into the warm, wet of his mouth with the tug of his hands against the back of the Copy Nin’s thighs. His eyes fluttered at the taste and body hitched in slight protest at the massive length of it all. Gods, how long he'd waited for this.

Kakashi fell out into a puddle of expletives and messy strings of nonsensical worship over Yamato, his hips rocking forward, and barely hanging on.

He would have been more embarrassed, to be so immediately at his end, if Yamato weren’t bare and glowing beneath him, snapping Kakashi’s hips harder and faster into his mouth with rumbling growl of his throat.

“Tenzo, ah- my love, I’m-"

But it was far too late for that. Kakashi groaned loud and guttural, body convulsing and then melting as Yamato sucked down all that his Senpai had to give.

Utterly spent, Kakashi sat back, hands extending behind him and gripping to the sides of their cot to support his heaving frame.

Yamato’s head fell back in his own exhilarated exhaustion.

“I love you, too, my Tenzo… I…"

It was then that Kakashi trailed off, not from the overwhelming relief that came from finally pushing those forbidden words past his lips, nor the passions that had ravaged their bodies into sheer ecstasy. Instead, it was the horrific realization that they were not in fact in their own private world, and the sight of Sakura, eyes wide and mouth covered, that silenced the shinobi.

“I-I came by to check vitals…” She stammered, turning her own shade of purple. “I’ll come back later…”

“Sakura!” Kakashi cried, fumbling to shove himself back in his pants and replacing his mask after a hasty swipe over his mouth. But she had already torn away, completely mortified.

“Let her go, Senpai…” Yamato said, falling into a cough after.

Kakashi climbed off their cot to help Yamato get a drink, before dressing him back in his hospital gown.

“You alright?”

Offering a nod, Yamato smiled.

“Far better than alright.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t sense her at all…”

Yamato shook his head, admitting, “Neither did I. Just sorry for her… She’ll need time.”

Kakashi nodded with a sigh, rather selfishly wishing he had been permitted a little more time to relish the sensational waves over his body, and the pout of Yamato’s lips glistening of saliva and his orgasm. But then, he thought with a sweet warmth spreading through his chest, they’d have plenty of time ahead of them. Leaning to press a tender kiss against his beloved’s forehead, he was sure.

 

 

* Bonus Crack Scene *

Just then the flap to their tent whipped open, Kakashi popping, ready, to his feet.

Standing in the opening, rage boiling into a steam that screeched from her ears, Lady Tsunade, and her precious pink kunoichi tucked behind huge, rippling muscles.

“Kakashi…” She bellowed, the earth practically shaking around her as she scolded. “You perverted bastard! Is this how you’ve been treating all my patients?!”

Terrified, Kakashi raised his hands, shaking them in vehement surrender.

“What on earth were you thinking- taking advantage of a man just off his death bed!?!”

“L-Lady Tsunade,” Yamato peeped. “He-he didn’t do anything that I didn’t - I mean, Kakashi-Senpai had my consent the whole time…”

“And if it’s any consolation,” Kakashi added. “He is moving and talking now, and those are improvements that weren’t there before-"

“Shut up!” The Godaime commanded. “Not another word out of you two, absolute idiots!”

She growled, demonic fire through her smoldering eyes.

“Your precious student and teammate bore witness to the absolute horrors of war, only for you two to so thoughtlessly  _scar_   _her memory!_  Shame on you both!”

Her mouth opened to deal out punishment, when Sai burst into the tent, overcome at the sight of his Captain alive and well.

“Captain Yamato!”

He fell to his knees at Yamato’s bedside, and both Senpai and Kohai shared a relieved glance, knowing that even Tsunade’s rage would have to go on ice at the sight of a former Foundation boy openly crying with joy for his recovered Captain.

“Sai,” Yamato grinned, setting a hand atop inky black with a happy sigh.

Shortly after, Naruto’s great, glowing form popped in the tent as well, Sasuke trailing after, surly and silent.

“Kakashi-Sensei! Sakura saw your face?! That’s not fair! We want to see too!”

“No!” Lady Tsunade snapped, the blonde still shrinking back in fear at her waggling fist, despite his literal godly glow. “No one is seeing anything else today! All of you clear out! You can see your old, idiot Captains later - after I’m done with them!”

“But Granny Tsunade-"

“Naruto,” Sasuke interrupted. “You were wrong, I don’t remember this guy at all. And clearly, Kakashi isn’t going to show us his face anytime soon. Let’s go.”

“Sure you remember me, Sasuke,” Yamato chimed in, sprinkling of salt over his snarky tone as he recounted. “I was Captain of Team Seven for a stretch, we confronted you at one of Orochimaru’s hideouts. You stabbed my shoulder.”

Sasuke’s eyes squinted through his memory.

“I don’t think so.”

The tent collectively rolled their eyes at this.

“You’ve met Captain Yamato!” Naruto insisted. “He is the only living Wood-Style user. He helped me train with Kurama.”

“He served with Kakashi-Sensei in ANBU when they were younger,” Sakura added quietly, still ducking behind Lady Tsunade and avoiding looking over at either of her former Captains.

“He’s my partner,” Kakashi said suddenly, and every pair of eyes snapping onto the Copy Nin in shock. He looked to Yamato with raised eyebrows and a crooked smile beneath his mask.

“Captain Yamato?” Sai asked. “Is this true?”

Yamato exhaled a slight laugh, overcome with the future he was waking to.

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

At once, the tent erupted. Sai and Sakura insisted they'd known the whole time. Lady Tsunade tore into a lecture about breaking shinobi code for having not reported their relationship, and how relationships were still not an excuse for deviant behavior. Naruto simply squealed in continual, dumb-founded shock. And, once everything at last quieted down, Sasuke mumbled under his breath that he still didn't have any idea who Yamato was.

Through all of it, both Kakashi and Yamato smiled without shame, fingers intertwined and playing gently over one another. 


End file.
